The prior art is replete with various types of construction systems for use as toys. Although somewhat popular, most prior art construction systems suffer from numerous drawbacks. One such drawback is that most prior art toy construction systems include building components presenting an inherent poor versatility hence only allowing for a limited number of assembly configurations.
Other toy construction systems have attempted to circumvent such a drawback by providing a relatively large number of building components with limited success. Furthermore, they are often associated with relatively high manufacturing costs.
Yet, still, other prior art toy construction systems, while having building blocks offering some level of versatility suffer from the fact that they inherently do not allow for the construction of configurations having interesting visual characteristics. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved toy construction system. It is a general object of the present invention to provide such an improved toy construction system.